This is Home
by SignsofSam
Summary: With two kids and a loveless relationship, Haley knows there's better for her. She just didn't expect to find it from the high school flame she left behind in Tree Hill. Naley. Epilogue-July 31st-COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **This is Home

**Rating:**T for cursing/situations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _One Tree Hill_, or the Switchfoot song This is Home_,_ which I used for the title. I also don't own Lifehouse's Unknown.

**Chapter Summary:** "Mama? I'm coming home."

**Word Count**: 3200

**Author's Notes:** New story, I know. It's not finished, but I'm seeing it only being five/six chapters long because I want to make sure I finished it. That means that there _will_ be loose endings, unfortunately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. I _love_ reviews.

**One: To Home**

Haley rubbed her temples as she glanced over the paperwork, idly tapping the pen against the clipboard before turning to watch the clock as the second hand moved past the twelve to signal the start of a new minute. _One o'clock_.

It sucked having to work the night shift sometimes; especially when patients were scarce. Sure, there was paperwork to keep you busy, but it didn't exactly stimulate your mind, which led to other thoughts, which soon led to Haley thinking about her life, and how it didn't exactly turn out like she wanted it to when she was eighteen and fled Tree Hill for Los Angeles and UCLA.

When she fled from Nathan, from their relationship-

But she shouldn't be thinking about that. She should be thinking about Ryan, her gorgeous boyfriend of nearly seven years, and the father of her two beautiful boys, Nikolas and Matthew. That's who she should be thinking about, those two boys that filled the void of happiness that was left even with Ryan near.

She didn't want to think about the fact that he hadn't been committed to her for all those years together. Or about the fact that he refused to put a ring on her finger and marry her. Sure, he could sleep with her and date her and father her children and play boyfriend to her, but marriage was a concept he felt he wasn't ready for.

But she was happy. Truly, she was.

She doubted now that she would have been happy with Nathan Scott. A big time player even in high school, now, at the top of his professional career, he was known as a player, going from one girl to the next, using them then tossing them away like they were some sort of baggage. Haley was sure if she stayed with him longer than she had (nearly two years in their own right), he would have treated her the same way.

But she couldn't help but think what if those kids she had were Nathan's. Would he marry her? Would he be more affectionate towards them then Ryan was? Would he spend time with them instead of being out all hours of the night and then coming home to flop in their bed, never saying 'I love you' or telling the kids goodnight. He had missed Matt's little league games, he had missed Niko's birth-he missed so much, but she had to believe that deep down, he loved his kids and he was doing all that for them. She had to believe that.

"Haley?" she jumped, grinning sheepishly at the doctor.

"Sorry, Allan. My mind's ten thousand miles away-"

"Or thinking about those two little boys at home?" the older doctor suggested, and she nodded. "Where's their father tonight?"

"Who knows? He _should_ have been baby-sitting while I went to work, but, no such luck."

"Why do you stay with him, Haley? You-and those boys-could do-no, _have_-so much better," Allan commented, handing her two files on two patients sent up to the OR. "That man is just bringing you down."

"That man is the father of those two kids you adore," she said, wondering why she always felt like she was on the defensive when it came to Ryan.

"That man doesn't deserve those kids, Hales, and he certainly doesn't act like he wants them-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be allowed to meddle in other people's affairs when my own are disastrous."

"It's okay. I just-" she stopped talking as his pager went off, giving him a smile as he took off down towards the ICU. She looked at the files, sighing as she filed them in the appropriate places. She loved her job; it was also one of the highlights in her life, if only for the fact that she got to spend ten hours a day in scrubs.

"Hey, Hales?"

"Yeah?" She looked at her partner-in-crime, and best friend, Aimee, who held the phone out to her. "It's Matt."

"Why's Matt calling at one?" she asked in a whisper, taking the phone. "Hey, baby. Why are you up?"

"Nicky had nigh'mare, Daddy's not home," her five-year-old's soft voice said. "I don' call no one but Mommy."

"Okay, baby. I can't come home right now, though. Is he asleep now?"

"He shakin' and cryin'."

"Okay, okay. Was daddy there or not? Has he not come home at all?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't come home?"

"Yeah." Matt sounded like he was about to cry.

"Baby, don't cry. Tell him…that I'm on my way, okay? I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, babe. I'm so sorry."

"I luv you, Mommy." She nodded, hanging up the phone, seeking out Mitchell, head of the ER tonight. He wasn't going to understand, she didn't think.

"Mitchell, I need to go home."

"What?"

"Ryan didn't show up and Niko had a nightmare and they're all alone and he's crying and Matt can't get him to settle down, so can I please just go home and settle them back down and come back? Please? My boys-oh my-"

"Haley, calm down and breathe, it will be okay. Go home and then come back, okay?"

"Thank you," she whispered, heading to the locker room to grab her purse and coat. "I will be back as soon as possible."

"Don't rush; I don't want you in an accident trying to race back to your boys or here," Mitchell warned, giving her a small smile. "Where is Ryan?"

"I don't know. But…I think I'm about at the end of my rope with him…"

"Don't make any decision right now, okay? You're hurt. Just go get your boys."

--

"Mommy!" Niko screamed, running towards her as she opened the door, and she smiled as she hugged him tight, putting her keys in the dish on the table by the door and looking around for Matt.

"Baby, where's your brother?" she asked, kissing his forehead as she turned on the light, heading towards the couch.

Her older son was coming out of their bedroom, tossing a towel towards the hamper. "He made himself sick from cryin'," he explained, washing his hands before coming over and hugging his mom. "You home?"

"No, baby. I have to go back to work. Why don't we go back to your room, okay? I'll read you a story-"

"But Mommy-" Niko whined, pushing his face into her neck, and it was all she could do to keep her composure and not agree.

"I have to go back to work, Baby. I'm so sorry, but I have to." She walked into their room, laying Niko down on the freshly changed sheets, covering him with a blanket. "What happened? What was your nightmare about?"

"Daddy."

"What about Daddy?"

"When he cwomes 'ome dwunk."

"Oh, baby. He's not going to-"

"He did earlier today," Matt whispered, and Haley jerked her head towards him. "Before…before I called. He was lookin' for money, not us."

She nodded, smiling sadly at him as he reached out a tiny hand to push a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. She kissed his small finger, resting her forehead against his. "You're an awesome kid, you know that?"

"I know Mommy. You tell me all da time." He grinned, and she felt like, for once, that she was doing a good job. She worried about it a lot, being a good parent. Ryan always commented on her skills, telling her she was nothing, and that she was raising their kids to be nothing.

_At least she was raising them_.

By two, she had both the boys back to bed and was back at work, trying to make up for lost time and rushing around like she normally did. She yawned, and glanced at the clock.

_Two o'clock, and only three hours left._

--

The house was a mess by the time six rolled around and Haley was home until 8. She glanced in on the kids, both, thankfully, still asleep, before heading to take a quick shower in her and Ryan's bedroom, biting her lip in absolute nervousness. She didn't know what she was going to say to him-she didn't know if there were enough words to express how angry she was with him. They were his children, too, and he should be taking care of them! She wasn't supposed to be raising them as a single parent-especially when _their_ father lived with them.

"Ryan?" she called quietly, shaking her head in slight disappointment when she saw the made bed and remembered that she had done that yesterday when she woke up. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she brushed them away. She wouldn't cry. Not over a boy-

She finally realized sometime during the long night worrying over her children, that that is what Ryan was. Not a man, not someone who would stand up for them and support them, but a boy, and she wouldn't have that.

She _refused_ to have that.

She grabbed her towel, heading for the small bedroom off the master bedroom. It was the thing that attracted her to this apartment-the small bathroom that she could call her own. It was the one place she felt relaxed, not always on edge. She could sing a song, dream a dream…be a twenty-five-year-old for a minute or two.

Having Matt at twenty definitely made her grown up. She had to stop being the girl and turn into the mother and the problem-solver and everything she thought she wouldn't be at twenty. The first few months had been rocky, and she played around with the idea of giving him up for adoption, and she couldn't. Especially when she saw him, and how beautiful he was, and how he had her auburn hair and his daddy's blue eyes-she just couldn't give that up.

Niko had been a different story. She and Ryan had had a fight, and he went out drinking with his buddies, leaving her alone when her water broke. She had to get Matt and herself ready, to the car, and drive herself nearly thirty minutes to the hospital.

Maybe that should have been her first clue.

With a grimace, she stood as she heard the front door slam, calmly placing her cup in the sink as she made her way to the front room, watching her boyfriend stagger to the couch, reeking of alcohol, a beer bottle in his hands.

"It's six o'clock, you know," she started, hearing him groan, that half-whine crap she hated.

"Jus' shu' it, woman!" he snapped back, taking another swig of beer before she reached out to grab it. "No! Give 'er back!"

"Keep your voice down! The boys are sleeping. Remember them-Matt and Niko? Or did you forget? Do you remember that you were supposed to be here last night, so when Niko had a nightmare, I didn't have to come home from work? Do you remember that you have no job, no…talent. You're just a washed-up never-gonna-be…"

"An' yet yer still wit me!" he snarked back with a drunken grin, grabbing her arm, his other hand wrapping around the back of her neck to pull her to him, his lips on hers. "An' ye luv me-"

She jerked away, but he pulled tighter, and she whimpered underneath the assault. "Get off me!" she said, finally pushing away, slapping him. "That's it! I'm done! This-we're through. Get out of here, you bastard!"

"Ye can' kick me out of my own home. Not…wit…my…kids."

"Your _kids_? You barely stay with them! They hate you! If anything, you are the sperm donor, not the father!"

"Mommy?" The voice made her jump, and she picked up Matt as he came forward. "Is everything okay?" he whispered into her neck, and she sighed.

"We're…Daddy's gonna leave us, and not come back," she said softly, pointedly, her eyes on Ryan.

"But why?"

" 'Cause yer mom's a bitch," Ryan replied, standing up, wobbling as he made his way to them. Haley kept backing up, at a side-step to keep her son protected. "Give 'im here, Haley. He's my-"

"Don't say it. Just get out. Say goodbye and go."

"Haley-"

"No! Get out or I'm calling the cops!"

"Jus' think, Hales-"

"You're _drunk_ and your telling me to think? Maybe you ought to listen to your own advice." She set Matt on the ground, ignoring her boyfriend as she kneeled beside him. "Matt, honey? Can you go to your room and stay there? I'll come talk to you in a minute."

"But, Momma-"

"Don't argue, please, Matthew." He nodded, frantically, as if when he went, everything would magically be all right. He knew that wasn't true. _Nothing _would be all right again. When Camie Reardon's parents split up last year, she moved to another _country_. Matt didn't think he wanted to move to another _country_-it sounded hard and far away.

He closed the door behind him, grabbing his favorite book and climbing into his bed. "Matt?" He looked at his brother, trying to hide the tears, and gave him the biggest grin he could muster.

"Yeah, Nicky?" He was the only one allowed to call Nikolas Nicky. With their mom and everyone at school, it was always Niko; he was too grown up to have a baby name like Nicky. Except for with Matt. It was okay to be Nicky then because Matt would never tell him that he was such a baby.

"Why Momma Dada fightin'?"

"Daddy's been bad," Matt simply answered, pausing a minute before turning to his brother again. "You want to come over here and I'll read to you?"

Niko nodded, scrambling from his bed to the comfort of his brother's, cocooning into his two blankets until only his head was poking out. "Do you tink divorce?"

"They'd have to be married, and they aren't," Matt replied, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders. "It'll be okay, though. Momma'll take good care of us."

"I don' like Daddy. He don' like me."

"That's not true, Nicky. Daddy's just-" he stopped talking, not really sure what to say. His father didn't really like either of them, and Matt didn't really know why. They were good-or, at least, they tried to be-and they were just kids.

Niko was asleep by the time Haley came into the room with the laundry, giving her oldest son _the_ look. The look that said you're-the-most-amazing-kid-ever look. He _loved_ that look. "Thank you," she whispered, opening the set of drawers and putting their clothes in. "Matt-"

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah. Listen, we're just-"

"Yer breakin' up. I heard."

"Baby-"

"It's okay. He never liked us 'nyway."

Haley came to his bed, hugging him tightly. "Oh, baby," she murmured, kissing his forehead. "He does. He just-it-I love you, though, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, Momma. I love you too. You're the great'st." He smiled, wiping off the tears that were falling down her face.

It would be all right. With Niko and Matt there, she'd survive.

--

"Matt, you want mac-n-cheese or some lasagna?" Haley had the day off, and she and her boys had finally gotten to enjoy some family time. She had finally gotten to explain about their father, why he hadn't been there in two days, and what was going to happen now. How they were on their own, but it was okay, because they were still a family, and she would make sure they had everything.

"I hate las'nga," he replied, throwing his baseball mitt onto the couch.

"What? You love lasagna-"

"Not since Clair burn it."

"She burnt the lasagna?" Haley questioned, and he nodded his head eagerly. "And I trust her with you two why?" He shrugged, turning to the tv, letting Haley go about getting the water ready to boil. Overall, she felt like it had been a good two days. Ryan had left without much more arguing on his part, and she hadn't seen him in two days. She hoped he would just go, and the three of them could live their lives in peace and quietness.

She felt a tugging on her leg, and looked down, smiling at Niko. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I wuv you, Mommy." She picked him up, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I love you to, Niko," she whispered, settling him on her hip as she turned back to the macaroni. "I assume you want chicken fingers?"

"I wuv chicken fingers."

"Oh, I know that, baby," she replied with a laugh, handing him the spoon. "Can you stir the macaroni?"

"Ho-" He stopped talking as they heard Matt yell and something crash through the glass of the front window.

"Matt!" Haley screamed, setting Niko down. "Stay here, don't touch anything, okay?" Niko nodded frantically, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Nicky, it's okay. Everything's fine." Without letting him answer, she left him, calling for Matt as she entered the front room, where he had been playing video games, now hiding behind the couch, shaking and shivering in fear, eyes wide open. "Matt, baby, please come here."

"What was that?" he whimpered back, keeping low as he crawled to her.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but go to the kitchen with your brother, okay? I'm going to take care of this." She passed him, standing up as she glanced out the window. Glass covered the bookshelf beneath it, and finally she saw the object that had destroyed their happy family: a brick laying on the floor. She picked it up, staring at the window again, before looking back at the brick.

_Bitch, you will pay_.

"Matt! Nick! Go pack. We're leaving."

--

Her hands were shaking as she buckled Matt and Niko in the car. She had wanted to leave two weeks ago, but she had to put in a notice, inform her landlord-not to mention that the police wanted to keep her around.

"Momma, are you okay?" Matt asked, hugging his teddy bear to him.

"Momma's fine, guys. Just ready to go."

"I don' wanna go," Niko whispered, and Haley smiled sadly.

"I know, baby, but we have to. I um…you'll like Tree Hill. It's different from here but…better, I promise, babe. Your grandparents will be so happy to finally meet you-"

It was another thing she regretted-never letting her parents know where she went. She never let them know about the family she started-she hadn't talked to them in six years.

She shakingly picked up her phone, dialing the familiar number. "Hello?'

"Mama? I'm coming home."

_Put away all I know for tonight  
And maybe I just might  
Learn to let it go  
Take my security from me  
And maybe finally  
I won't have to know everything_

-Lifehouse, _Unknown_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **This is Home

**Rating:**T for cursing/situations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _One Tree Hill_, or the Switchfoot song This is Home_,_ which I used for the title. I also don't own Lifehouse's Unknown.

**Chapter Summary:** "Mama? I'm coming home."

**Word Count**: 3600

**Author's Notes:** New story, I know. It's not finished, but I'm seeing it only being **five** chapters long because I want to make sure I finished it. That means that there _will_ be loose endings, unfortunately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. I _love_ reviews. Thank you all for the reviews for chapter one; i've replied to some, and I'm going to reply to the others as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I've been _extremely_ busy with work, so thank you for your patience.

**Two: A Fairytale Nightmare**

"Jimmy!" Lydia James called, her eyes watching the dark blue Ford Escape pull into the driveway. "They're here!" She wiped her hands on a towel, checking the cookies she had been baking one last time before running for the front door, following her husband out. "Haley!" She cried, wrapping her youngest in a tight hug, kissing her cheek as the tears flowed. "Oh, baby, we've missed you! How are you?"

"I'm…I'm fine, Mom," she said softly, not really believing it, knowing her mother didn't. "I'm…I'm glad to be home."

Lydia nodded, wiping the tears from Haley's eyes, looking behind her daughter at the two kids in the backseat. "Is that-"

Haley left the comfort of her parents' arms, opening the side door, quickly undoing Niko from his car seat, talking softly to Matt. She picked her youngest son up, situating him on her hip as Matt got out the other side. "Mom, Dad, this is Matt, my oldest, and Niko, my baby. Matt, Niko, this is your grandma and grandpa." Lydia sucked in a breath, kneeling down in front of Matt, who was hiding shyly behind his mother's leg, like Haley used to do. "Matthew…"

"Momma, who are they?" Matt whispered, his brown eyes peeking out from behind her before cautiously taking a step forward. Lydia smiled, holding out her hand.

"Matt, I'm Lydia. I'm your mama's mom…your grandma. You want to come inside? I'm baking cookies."

"Choc'late chip?"

"Yeah, chocolate chip." Matt suddenly turned very excited, taking Lydia's hand before turning back to his mother, as if asking her permission.

"Go ahead. I'll be in in just a minute."

With Lydia and Matt gone, Haley turned to her father. "They look exactly like you," Jimmy said, running a hand through Niko's brown hair, waking the sleeping boy. "I'm sorry, son. Go back to bed."

"Mommy-"

"Sssh, sweetie, go back to bed." Niko nodded his head a little, once again finding that spot in the curve of her neck. "Sorry, he didn't sleep well last night."

"I imagine a car isn't that great a thing to sleep in. And you-"

"I could use some rest, yeah."

"Come on in, Haley-bob, tell us what's been going on for the past six years that you couldn't call us for."

--

"I was just freaked out," Haley started, her eyes on her boys, both sleeping on the couch, curled on either end, a blanket split between them. "I had just turned eighteen, and Nathan freaking Scott had asked me to marry him. _Marry_ him! I was barely a senior in high school and I wasn't ready to make the commitment."

"So you thought leaving for LA was a good idea?" Lydia asked cautiously.

"I thought…I was scared. And LA was big-and Haley wouldn't go there," she tried to explain, shaking her head. "I know it wasn't smart and I know that I wasn't making a great decision, but I made it. And you know what? I survived. It was hard-I worked my _ass_ off everyday I was there, but it wasn't anything that broke me."

"Why didn't you call us, Hales? We were so worried; Nathan was so worried."

"Nathan seems to have gotten over that rather quickly," Haley snapped, shaking her said. "I'm sorry. I didn't call you because I didn't want you to interfere. I was finally doing something for myself and I didn't want to have to stop. And then I met Ryan and…life spiraled out-of-control quickly."

"And you didn't deem to call to tell us you had two children?"

"Mom, in Tree Hill, I was the good girl. I was going to go to college and have a good job and marry and have kids. _In that order_. I didn't. Yes, I went to school, and yes, I have a good job, and yes, I discovered sex and repercussions of having it without protection. I also know what it's like to be a single mother and what it's like to have a shitty boyfriend that doesn't love his own children. But no, I don't regret them; I love Matt and I love Niko with every fiber of my being, and I wouldn't have it any other way. So damn Tree Hill and their misconceptions."

"Haley, we aren't Tree Hill. We're your parents, and the least you could have done is call us and tell us you were okay. We almost gave up hope! Nathan was _so_ devastated when we told him you were gone-why do you think he acts like he does? Because you ran away at the first sign of major commitment! So now he thinks it's okay!" Lydia exclaimed, not realizing she had woken the two children. "If you stay, there are rules."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mom…I'm raising two of my own, thank you very much. And no, I don't intend to stay here. I have a job; I just need a week or two to find an apartment. If you two don't want me-or my kids-here, just say it, and we'll live out of the car until we find somewhere to go."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jimmy replied, taking his wife's cup to the kitchen. "You two are far too riled up about this. Lydia, Haley is home. She's okay, she's safe, she's been successful-I know you're angry, but aren't you so happy to see her? And Haley-you worried us. Of all our children, we thought you were the one we wouldn't have to worry about-and we were wrong. So give your mother a little breather, please, and both of you calm down. You've woken the kids."

Haley rushed to her children, trying to calm herself. This would never work out with her being mad.

If it ever worked out at all.

--

Nathan flinched as the glass shattered behind him, and he shook his head at the woman, waving his fingers to the door. "That's not gonna make you stay. Get out."

"You're one big SOB, did you know that?" the woman spat, pulling on her clothes.

"Or something like that," Nathan replied with a sneer, turning on the TV, now totally engrossed in Sportscenter. When she stayed at the foot of the bed for a moment, he turned to her. "Can I help you?"

"One day you'll know what it feels like. And I hope I'm there."

"Honey, I've been there, done that. Just go," Nathan said, resting back on the pillow. Today was Saturday-he was supposed to call the James' for any update on Haley. It was a ritual, though they never had any news, he'd always call. He picked up the phone, dialing the all-too-familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Lydia? It's…Nathan. I was just calling to see if-"

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, Lydia. I always call, remember? To ask about Haley."

"Nathan…this is Haley."

The line went dead.

--

Haley hung up the phone, staring at it as she poured coffee into mugs. It was too early for her to be wondering why Nathan Scott was calling her family, so instead she focused on the coffee, on the eggs, on the bacon. She forced her mind off him, off what a _mess_ her life was, back to the things that were more important than the mistakes of her past.

"I can't believe you're up," Lydia whispered as her daughter handed her a mug with a warm smile.

"I can't believe Nathan Scott called the house," Haley answered, sitting beside her mother at the table.

"He calls every Saturday to see if we've heard any news. Without fail, no matter if he's in another town or what. He always calls."

"I think those calls will stop coming now." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

"You don't have to explain anything to him, Haley. As you so eloquently put it, you don't owe anyone here an explanation of any action."

"Yeah, so when he comes and I go, 'hey, Nathan, you met my boys yet' that isn't going to be an awkward situation? I do owe him an explanation because I left him because I couldn't face a commitment, and yet I have two children by a different man? Mom, I owe him the biggest explanation I can think of. It's like a slap in his face or something."

"Well, when the time comes, then you'll do the right thing. Now tell me about your job."

"Um…pediatrics ward at Tree Hill Memorial. It's a nice twelve hour shift four days a week, Friday, Saturday, Sunday off. But I'm going to work a couple hours of a neonatal shift. The good thing about Tree Hill is that there's a daycare that Matt and Niko can go to."

"I want you to know that you are welcome to stay here, Haley. I'd never turn you away-"

"But I have to prove that I can do this myself; that I can be a single mother. Because if not, I'm screwed; I'm not ever going back to Ryan, and I'm not ever putting my kids in that situation again."

"And what if you find love, Hales? What then?"

"Well, if that time ever comes, I'll see what's best for my kids then." Haley finished her coffee, going to get another cup. "How long do you think it will be before Nathan's ringing the doorbell?"

"Awhile. He might call, but he never comes. He might work up the courage this time, just, knowing that you're here, but I'm not sure."

Lydia watched her daughter before slowly smiling, sipping the coffee. "You still love him."

"No, I don't," Haley stammered, hiding her smiling face by turning towards the window, staring out of it into the front yard. To the walkway where she and Nathan shared their first kiss.

"Yes you do. You love him. Do you think you two can start over?"

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again."

--

"Why do you say that?" Lucas Scott asked his brother, handing him a bottle of water as they stopped at the benches.

"What? That nothing is going to be the same? Lucas, I haven't heard from her in six years; no one has! And I call and she's _there_."

"So, go see her. Talk to her. Find out what happen," Lucas suggested gently, knowing he wasn't going to goad his brother into anything; you had to coax Nathan by showing him the consequences of not doing something. It was a skill Lucas had honed in the past fifteen years, since his three-month-younger baby brother had come to live with his family.

Their story was one of those could-be-Lifetime movies. They both shared Dan Scott as a father, but Nathan's mother was Deb Scott, a notorious criminal found guilty of murdering four men renting her small house. She had been sentenced to life without parole, and left a ten-year-old son confused about why he was suddenly taken from the only home he had known and why he had been given a new one with people he didn't know.

"Dude, you okay?" Nathan interrupted his brother's thoughts, flicking the bottle top at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"How's your mom?" Nathan's happy face disappeared, and Lucas knew that Nathan now knew what he had been thinking of.

"I wouldn't know, considering I haven't talked to her," Nathan answered harshly.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up at all. But, you know, you really should talk to Haley. Maybe there was something that scared her-"

"I know there was. An engagement ring."

"An engag-you asked her to marry you?"

"And why not? I was in love with her-'

"You were a senior in high school, Nathan; you probably scared her shitless. Marriage? You thought-"

"I know, Luke! It was a stupid move-I think her running away from me told me that. But I didn't-I loved her," Nathan tried to explain, wondering what Lucas would say if he knew that he still had the ring, hidden within one of his dresser drawers, the platinum band with the princess cut 2 carat diamond in the middle, diamonds in the band. It was gorgeous, and he had spent six years wishing-hoping-that he would some day get to put that ring on Haley James' hand.

"So you really think I should go over there? What if she's still upset at me or something?"

"Nathan, I don't think she was ever upset with you. I think she was overwhelmed at the moment, and the significance and the _weight_ of the decision were deal breakers. You two were in high school, and she probably wasn't sure of what would come if you got married and went to college and fell _out-of-love_," Lucas said, choosing words carefully. "I think it would definitely help to go to her, man. Just…show her you aren't some ardent ass or anything. Show her that there are still feelings there."

"I bet she's already forgotten, Luke. That she has an awesome boyfriend and that she's married-"

"Stop being pessimistic. That's the worse thing that can happen. Where's that confident smart-ass I know?" He got a grin for his troubles, and it was enough for Lucas. "When do you leave for training?"

"Not until September. But, I'm not going far this year."

"What? Not going-the trade went through?"

"Yeah. I got the news yesterday. Mom and Dad already know."

"Wow…man, that's great. The Bobcats? I can't believe you didn't tell me-"

"I wanted to surprise you. I obviously did," Nathan replied with a grin, his mind turning back to his lost love. "You really think that I should go talk to her?"

"I think that It won't make the situation any worse than it is right now," Lucas answered, shrugging. "But, I think you need to be prepared for the fact that she isn't who she was six years ago. She isn't Haley James, that geeky-yet-lovable girl we all knew. She grew up, you grew up, and you have to face the consequences of both."

"What if she's married? What if she has kids with the man?"

"Then…you'll know that you and her just wouldn't have worked out," his brother replied softly, running a hand through dirty blond hair. "But I think you'll regret life more if you don't go."

--

"Matt, stay in the yard!" Haley called to her son, watching the five-year-old pick up his ball, heading back towards the grass. She kept her hands tight around Niko's, swinging him around, smiling as he giggled with happiness. Niko was always her crazy emotional one, but usually his moods were up and down and left and right and it was just nice to see him so happy.

"Momma, more!" he cried, and she nodded, gripping his hands, lifting him off the ground, swinging him again. "Momma, fun!"

"I know, baby," she answered, setting him down, handing him one of the small basketballs that went with the Fisher-price basketball goal in the driveway. "What don't you see if you can throw the ball?"

"Kay, Momma. You trow too?"

"Sure, Niko," she said, momentarily distracted by Matt, back near the sidewalk with his ball. "Matthew! Get back-"

She heard screeching tires as Matt stepped in the street to retrieve his ball, and she went running, hearing the front door slam. "Matt!" she screamed, scooping up her baby as the car fishtailed. "Matthew Aaron James! I told you to stay out of the street! What if the car had hit you, huh?" She tried to lower her voice as Matt started crying, looking up with those pitiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. Mah ball fell, and I jus'-"

"I know, Matty. But what if something had happened?" She whispered, trying to be soothing, turning to the car, the driver still gripping the wheel with both hands, chest heaving. "Sir, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what got in to him, and-"

"It's fine. Is he all righ-" Nathan Scott stopped talking, now staring into the brown eyes of his former flame. "_Haley?_"

"Nathan! Oh, God. I'm-shit, I'm-Matt, don't ever repeat that word. Ever. Nathan, I'm…" she mumbled, stopping before she looked like a _huge_ idiot, bigger than what she looked like now. "Would you like to come inside?"

He nodded, his eyes still on Matt. He turned back to his car, going to pull it into the driveway as Lydia James came out. "Haley, are the boys all right?" Lydia called, and her daughter turned, wide-eyed and fearful before nodding. "Why don't I take them to the backyard? Niko, Matt, c'mon-" Lydia came forward as Haley sat Matt down, letting Lydia take his hand before going to collect Niko. Haley followed the three in, making sure Nathan was following, but stopped short in the kitchen as Lydia took the two kids out back.

"Maybe…you want tea?"

"Is he mine?"

"Who?" Haley responded, clearly confused.

"That…Matt, right?"

"Matt? He…you? No! No, not at all. Nathan, I…can I tell you a story?"

"A story?"

"So, once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl very much in love. But, one day the boy asked the girl to marry him, and she was frightened. She was so young, and not sure if she could embark on the road of marriage and be in love with the boy fifty years from then. So she ran to the big city of Los Angeles, determined to move on and try and forget about the boy.

"And then she partied. And she turned nineteen and met a guy. Not as good as the first one, of course, but she thought that since he eased some of the pain in her heart, one day he would be able to mend it all. So the girl, the stupid, foolish girl that she was, slept with him, and nine months later, a beautiful baby boy named Matthew Aaron James was born.

"But the guy wasn't there. He loved to party, and to cheat, but the girl was naïve and thought that if she was just better, prettier, more determined, that, eventually, he would come back to her.

"He never did. He gave the girl another son, called, let's say, Nikolas Ayden James, but never even showed up when the beautiful boy was born.

"And for the next three years, she put up with it, convinced that one day, any day, he would realize what he had and he would shake up. But she never forgot about the boy she left, and often wondered what it would have been like to have _him_ as her children's father. But the boy had grown rich and famous, and the rumors of him becoming somewhat of a player spread to the girl, and she was _convinced_ she had made the right choice.

"Until one night when the girl was at work, and got a call from her oldest son. Her boyfriend was supposed to be home, spending time with his children, but he wasn't, and she realized, finally, that he would do nothing but bring harm to her and her children. So she left, back to her far-away land, to rebuild her life to better the lives of her sons."

"It's a very touching story, Haley," Nathan commented, trying to process everything. "Who was the other guy?"

"A loser named Ryan. I met him at UCLA, and I honestly thought that maybe he could be the one. Especially after Niko. And it turned out that he was _definitely_ not the one, and that I was a foolish girl for thinking that."

"A loser? So you're not seeing him?"

"I guess, in a way, I was never _seeing_ him. I was an easy lay, and he somehow convinced me that he loved me."

"How did you become this, Haley? The girl I knew before wouldn't have sex with her boyfriend of two years, let alone a guy she had just met-"

"And she was lonely and desperate and utterly _alone_! She had no one and nothing and she realized it was _all her fault_ because she left the people she loved the most! She got that, Nathan; she knew she deserved to be miserable and she _hated_ herself for it!" Haley shouted, tears coming down her eyes. "And those two kids you saw? They were the _only_ thing that saved her!"

_And I am falling into grace  
to the unknown to where you are  
and faith makes everybody scared  
it's the unknown, the don't-know,  
that keeps me hanging onto you  
_-Lifehouse, _Unknown_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **This is Home

**Rating:**T for cursing/situations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _One Tree Hill_, or the Switchfoot song This is Home_,_ which I used for the title. I also don't own Lifehouse's Unknown.

**Chapter Summary:** _Dammit._

**Word Count**: 2900

**Author's Notes:** New story, I know. It's not finished, but I'm seeing it only being **five** chapters long because I want to make sure I finished it. That means that there _will_ be loose endings, unfortunately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. I _love_ reviews. Thank you all for the reviews for chapter one; i've replied to some, and I'm going to reply to the others as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I've been _extremely_ busy with work, so thank you for your patience.

**Three: Stupid Girl**

"I don't think you should hate yourself," Nathan whispered, after moments of silence had passed between the two. "Or…the girl…whatever. Can we both agree that it's you?"

"What? Yeah…the girl…me, yeah that sounds right." Nathan let out a little laugh, grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"You're babbling."

"I'm…" she stopped talking, setting down her cup of tea. "Why'd you come?"

"I get the news that you're back and I don't? What kind of ass does that make me?"

"Makes you someone who moved on. I wouldn't hold that against you-"

"I think it's pretty clear that I haven't moved on, Hales. I mean-look at what I do. I'm a player. Even I know that. So why wouldn't I come here? What is there to hide now? The fact that you have two kids? That you did something with some loser that you wouldn't do with your boyfriend…"

"Did I not explain about the partying thing? I probably wasn't exactly _sober_, Nathan!" She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the same girl I was when I left. I made a decision, and that changed me. And…yes, I made bad decisions, but I have to live with it now…and truth be told, I love my life. I love those two kids. I would give the world for them."

"That's good because you gave up the world you had here to have them."

She shook her head, seeing that she was getting no where. "Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't expect to pick it all back up again when I came back. Just to say, I didn't exactly plan on coming back; I was okay spending the rest of my life without my kids knowing about this place to protect them from the gossip and the lies that you people would say. Oh, your mother, she was such a whore, always cheating on our Nathan, boo-hoo, whine-whine…"

"When did you turn into a cold-hearted bitch?"

"About the time I realized that coming back was a mistake-"

"Don't say that," he interrupted, shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want _anyone else_ to hurt you. And yes, it hurts me that you gave someone you don't even care about a precious gift you wouldn't give me, but I'll get over it. I still love you."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"You're crazy, you know that? You don't love me; you just want me, and that isn't going to happen-"

"Can I at least meet your boys?"

She shrugged, taking up the two mugs. "Don't frighten them, okay? Don't-"

"Haley, I think I can handle two kids."

"Don't tell them you play basketball; they'll freak and obsess about it and that's all I'll here about for weeks-Nathan this and Nathan that and basketball this-if you fear for my sanity-"

"I won't say a word," Nathan promised, standing up. She led him to the backyard, smiling as Niko came up to her with his kickball, handing it to her.

"Thank you, Niko," she said with a smile, rolling it to him. "That's Niko, and Matt…he's the one that…"

"I almost ran over, I know," Nathan answered, going to Matt, who was playing in the corner with some trucks. "Hey," he whispered, kneeling down beside the kid. "I'm sorry I almost ran you over."

"I shouldn't of run in the street. Momma says I could hurt."

"Yeah, you could. What are you playing with?"

"Twucks."

"Trucks, huh? Can I see?" Nathan asked, opening his hand up. Matt bit his lip before handing it to him. "You like cars and stuff?"

Matt nodded, looking up. "Who you?"

"I'm Nathan. I knew you're Mom a long time ago." He sat on the ground, studying the oldest boy. He could have been Matt's father with those eyes.

The thought scared him. He was so willing to see _how_ he could be _Haley's_ children's father, but he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to be a father…and yet it almost fit. He could _almost_ see waking up by Haley every day, getting up to help her with the kids, having one with her.

"Mr. Natan?" he looked up, smiling at Matt, who handed him another car. "Do you not wanna play no more?"

"What? Of course I want to play. What are we playing?"

"Cars."

"I love that game," Nathan replied easily, glancing up to Haley, who looked away when she realized she had been caught staring. She turned her attention back to Niko, who was impatiently handing her the ball again.

He hadn't realized it had been an hour since he arrived; Matt occupied his time well, and even Niko was now sitting in his lap, trying to chase the car Nathan was moving through the air. Haley was pouring lemonade in the kitchen, trying not to glance over to her mother as Lydia gave her _the look_.

"What?" she asked, and Lydia shook her head, a smile gracing her face.

"He's good with them."

"Nathan has always had a soft spot for kids," Haley replied, trying to explain that feeling of familiarity and warmth coming from Nathan. Or perhaps the familiarity and warmth within her, the stuff that knew he _should_ be there.

"I think someone still has the eyes for Tree Hill's most eligible bachelor. And I think he has eyes for her," Lydia replied, watching as Nathan stood, keeping a tight hold of Niko as he lifted him onto his shoulders, flying him around as if he were an airplane. "He's been unexpectedly subdued about the whole you-running-out thing."

"I know. I was expecting an angry Nathan. I don't know if I can handle this cooler, calmer version," Haley replied with a smile as Niko and Matt came running in, Nathan trailing them.

"Momma! Natan stay fo' dinner!" Matt called excitedly.

"I said to ask your mother," Nathan replied with a grin in Matt's direction, and the boy looked at his mother sheepishly.

"May Natan stay for dinner?"

"It isn't some fancy five course that I'm sure you're used to," Haley murmured, and he laughed, shaking his head.

"I can eat a mean PB&J with the rest of them."

"Fine. Tonight's Matt's choice; Dad's doing some hamburgers on the grill; you're welcome to stay," Haley finally agreed, watching him wearily. "Can we have a word? By ourselves?"

He nodded, following her into the living room. "Don't hurt my kids, Nathan. I know we have a history and I know you're still angry at me, so if this is some ploy to hurt me by hurting my kids or something-I'm telling you now not to start because you _will not _like what comes out at the end. I will destroy you if you hurt them."

"Haley, they're kids. I wouldn't hurt kids. And yes, I'm still angry and yes, seeing them hurts, but I would never-and I can't believe you're accusing me of that."

She shrugged, pushing hair behind her ears. "Is it really so hard to believe? I've become a lot more distrusting, especially with people and my kids; we lived in a not-so-good-part of LA for awhile, and it was hard to trust anyone."

"But, you should trust me, Haley," he whispered, stepping closer, reaching out to stop her as she tried to move back. "You should always trust me." The words were murmured as his lips sought hers, stopped by a small boy with a gleeful smile on his face.

"No," Haley murmured, pulling away. "Nathan, I…I can't. I left Ryan not even a week ago-how do I explain to my kids why I'm kissing you but I hate their father?"

"Haley…I love you-"

"You love the idea of me-of what I used to be. You don't even know me now," she replied. "You don't know how I've changed. And maybe one day I'll realize what you seem to already know, but until then-" She paused, shaking her head. "Until then, there is _nothing_."

"But…"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not doing _anything_ with you. Now, you can either leave now, and let me mend my boys' broken hearts, or you can stay and forget about our past and what you think it meant; there is none of that anymore. Just…make your decision now, okay?"

She left him alone, hoping he would come. Honestly, she wasn't really sure she could stand to lose another guy.

--

Nathan looked at the pictures on the mantle of the fire place, smiling at pictures of a younger Haley…_his _Haley. He missed that girl so much!

But, those kids…their situation…it all tugged at his heart, partially because he knew what it was like to grow up with an absent parent. He knew how much it sucked, and he knew what it was like to wonder about why your father-or mother-didn't want you and what you could do to change that.

But he _wanted_ Haley, and he knew that was never going to change. He had wanted Haley since he heard her voice. And it hurt when she told him no, begged him to stay away from her _like that_, and yet told him that he was welcome to stay.

He didn't want to stay for the kids-well, not entirely. It would be a lie to say that he didn't like them. They were cute and all, but they weren't his, and therefore he shouldn't feel the responsibility to stay and coddle them and make them feel loved.

He shouldn't feel it, but he _did_.

So, he swallowed his pride and salvaged what was left of his dignity, took a deep breath, and joined the James family as they waited for dinner to start.

"Natan!" Matt called, running over to wrap his arms around the man's leg, and Nathan smiled warmly, picking the kid up. "Momma said you leave."

"Nah, buddy. You're mother was wron-" he stopped talking as his cell phone rang, momentarily looking away from the boy to pull out the phone, frowning at the ID. "Matt, I gotta put you down for a minute, okay?" Matt nodded, and Nathan set him down, nodding at Haley before exiting towards the living room, out the front door to the porch. His phone had stopped ringing, but started again after a minute.

"Can I help you?" he snapped, his voice clearly on par with the term _hate_.

"I thought time would make you a little nicer," a female voice responded.

"Shannon, no amount of time in the world will help," he replied, "so why do you go back to that whore of a boyfriend and leave me alone?"

"You know, it makes me think that you've never done this to a girl before, but you have-"

"No, I don't hit them below-the-belt like you did. I don't sleep with their teammates. I let them know that _nothing_ was going but meaningless sex. I didn't lead them on, and they had a choice. So don't talk to me about us being on the same level-you have no clue what my level looks like," he snapped. "Was there a reason you called?"

"My keys don't work."

"It's not your house, Shannon. I obviously had the locks changed. What do you need? I'll have Maggie set it outside the gates."

"I just wanted to come home."

"Stop using that word! It's _not_ your home!"

"You let me live there-"

"I was stupid! I'm kind of busy though, so what do you want before I hang up on you?"

"Baby, I miss-"

"Don't you dare say me, cause I know you don't."

"Hanging out at that whore's house?" Nathan was taken aback, not really sure what she was talking about. "I called Lucas, he told me you were with that cheap whore that ran away from you! I know where you are! We need to talk-like up close, face-to-face talk-"

"No, we don't. I have absolutely nothing to say to you," he replied, closing the phone.

"Nathan?" Haley asked cautiously, coming closer to him. "Who was that?" He shrugged, putting the phone back in his pocket. "Well, the burgers are ready, if you still want. Or do you need to get away from…oh, what was it…_that cheap whore that ran away from you_?"

_Oh, shit. He really didn't want to deal with this now_.

"Haley-"

"I…just go, Nathan. I _really_ can't deal with this now, and I don't want you around. You have a girlfriend? And you tried to kiss me? I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, given _your_ record-"

"My record? Why don't we talk about you, huh, Haley? Who's the one that left? Who's the one that took something sacred and cherished and gave it away to the first boy willing to scratch her itch? Who was the one that just left everything because of a little ring? Who was the one who-"

"And who was the one that didn't chase after me?" Haley shouted back, feeling her anger bubble, knowing that nothing good could come from this argument. Just tempers and hateful words and-

"And who's the one that turned down one commitment from a good guy who would actually be willing to stick with those kids in there for someone who's probably drunk in L.A. fu-_sleeping_ with the nearest two bit-whore?"

The slap was swift and powerful, doing just enough damage to show Haley's displeasure while quick enough to keep her away from him. She was furious, her eyes set in a deadly glare, the usually-soft lines of her face hard, her breath coming out in small spurts. "I suggest you leave, Nathan, and don't talk to me again. Go back to your _oh-so-precious_ girlfriend and tell her who you were kissing a couple of minutes ago. And then try to see the similarities between you and my boyfriend back in L.A. who's whoring it up."

A door slammed; Nathan sighed.

_Dammit_.

--

Haley leaned against the wall in the living room, tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried to keep her sobbing down. She hated crying, and she hated for her boys to see her cry. She hated the fact that for a second time, a _boy_ had made her cry.

It made her think of high school, and how she had been so desperate, and how she had come home crying when a particular boy made fun of her or turned her down…and then there had been puberty and guys started seeing the beauty more so than the brains…

And the there came Nathan, gallantly riding his white stallion as usual, sweeping her off her feet and wooing her like the best of them.

"Haley?" Lydia called softly, coming into the living room. "Where's Nathan?"

"I don't know-sleeping with his girlfriend?" Haley spat out, wiping the tears off her face. "He kissed me! He told me he wanted to be with me and I believed him! I mean, I told him not now, that it was too soon, but…"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend," Lydia answered, eyebrows furrowing. "He had one…once…a girl named Shannon. It was about four or five months ago. Anyway, he caught her in bed with one of his teammates from Boston. The guy ended up in the hospital, and Nathan is here on suspension until that Bobcat deal was brokered. He doesn't have _any_ girlfriends, Haley."

She gasped, the tears starting again, and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. "I'm a stupid idiot! Stupid idiot who just let a good thing walk out that door! Stupid foolish girl! Dumb stupid girl!" she murmured as Lydia hugged her tight, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be all right, that somehow, this would all work out.

Lydia gulped at her own words, not sure if there really was anything to work out, or if Haley had anything left in _her _to work it out.

A soft kiss placed on the girl's auburn hair from her mother was all there was to placate her.

_Dammit_.

_I got nothing left to defend  
I cannot pretend  
that everything makes sense  
But does it really matter now  
if I do not know how  
To figure this out  
_-Lifehouse, _Unknown_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **This is Home

**Rating:**T for cursing/situations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _One Tree Hill_, or the Switchfoot song This is Home_,_ which I used for the title. I also don't own 3 Doors Down's It's Not My Time.

**Chapter Summary:** "Nathan…please…I need someone…I need…"

**Word Count**: 3500

**Author's Notes:**I've finished writing this story. Yay for me, I know. It's only five chapters long, with the possibility of an epilogue (good idea or no? Your opinions are always welcome). Thank you for the reviews for chapter three, and enjoy chapter four. **PLEASE REVIEW!** It makes my day.

**Four: An Attempt to Tip the Scales**

"What do you think of the house?" Nathan asked his brother as they toured the empty two-story colonial, glancing around the wooden floors into the kitchen.

"I think Mom will be glad to finally get your ass out of the house," Lucas replied with a grin, ducking Nathan's fake punch. "But, really, man, it's great."

Nathan nodded, leading his brother up the steps to the bedrooms. "It's got five of them, incase you or Brooke or Peyt come over…"

"Or Haley?" Nathan's head snapped up, cold blue eyes meeting his brother. "I thought you went and talked to her.

"I did. And I almost ran over her son."

"Haley has a kid?"

"_Two_."

"Is she married?" Lucas would think that with the morality Haley grew up with, she would be, or else she really wouldn't be able to condone or approve of her sons.

"No. She…it's a long story. But Luke, these kids are adorable. How could someone-a _father_-not want them?" Nathan questioned, remembering Matt, his sad demeanor, the happiness when some male figure-_any_ male figure-reached out to support him, to actively involve themselves with the sad, lonely boy.

"It's almost asking about what kind of mother could do that to a son," Lucas pressed, watching Nathan's eyes turn a stormy blue. "Dad said you got another letter from your mom."

"And it ended up in the trash like the rest of them."

"Don't you think she deserves a chance to explain-"

"What's there to explain, Lucas? She _murdered_ four people in cold blood! She left me with Dad without…she left me alone! I don't think she deserves anything besides rotting away in that jail cell alone, with no family and no friends." Nathan was always particularly harsh on his mother, feeling of unwant and abandonment still swarming his heart when it came to his mother.

"So, you ran over her kid? I'm assuming Haley wasn't too thrilled to see you," Lucas guessed, changing the subject.

"Nearly. Matt's fine; I played cars with him later."

"Cars? You sat there and _played_ with her kids?"

"Their own father wouldn't do it; why shouldn't I? Especially with Haley there. I wanted…I wanted to make a good impression on her. And I did…until Shannon called and Haley overheard and assumed too much and…now we're back to square one." He shrugged off the answer, but avoided eye contact as he led his brother out to the expansive gated back yard.

"You moved past square one?"

"I kissed her."

"And you wonder why people call you stupid-"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Nathan mumbled helplessly, sticking his hands in the pocket of his shorts, face reddening. "I wanted-you know how I feel. I _still_ want Haley-and I'll be damned if I'm not going to try because I'm scared of playing Dad to two kids."

"Those are awfully big words for you, Nathan. Especially given your recent track record."

"That track record wouldn't be there if Haley hadn't left, Luke. I can't help thinking when I look at Matt…he could be my child. He has blue eyes that are my shade, and Haley's hair. That's the first thing I accused her of-taking my kid from me-but he wasn't. Is it pathetic that I was hoping he would be?"

"I didn't know you were so eager to start a family," Lucas responded, as unequally unsure about how to answer his brother's question as Nathan had been about asking it.

"I didn't know I was either-but being with her, with _them_, I can see it. Long lazy summer days out here, with kids all around, playing, laughing, running. I can _see_ it. A couple of kids running around here calling you Uncle Eugene-"

"Funny, Nate, funny. What about Haley? What did she say?"

"That it was too early, which, yeah, I agree with her, but maybe there could be something down the way…and then stupid Shannon had to call."

The way Nathan said the s-word made Lucas smile. He had hated Shannon from the start, seeing her as nothing but a two-bit money-hungry whore, and it had hurt him when, ultimately, his description had turned out right and she broke his baby brother's heart. Lucas had literally wanted to murder her that day; he hated what she did to Nathan, leaving him a sobbing, crying mass that Lucas had to pick up off the floor and support until he could stand on his own two feet again. "What'd she want?"

"Keys to the house…but I failed to tell her that I had already sold it and moved back home." Nathan gave a small chuckle, grinning at Lucas before glancing at his watch. "Luke, you ready to go? I've got to sign for the house later today and I don't want to be late-"

Luke nodded, giving his brother a man-hug. "Nathan, just…I think giving her time will be good. And I also think that when you do talk to her, try to remember that she didn't know, okay? Just…I don't think you want to fight with her over something so petty."

--

"Haley!" she looked up from the box she was grabbing from her car. The new apartment wasn't much, but it had a bedroom for the boys, a bedroom for her, and was close to her parents, the hospital, and the school Matt would be in in the fall.

She sighed, setting the box back in the car. "Can I help you, Lucas? I'm kind of busy…"

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come helped you move in," the sandy-haired man offered his former-best friend, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"I haven't talked to you for six years and I call you to help me _move_? I don't think so, Lucas. Did Nathan talk to you?"

"I'm surprised you _didn't_ call, Haley. But I guess when you leave, you severe all ties completely, right?" he accused lightly, taking the box she had put back in the car, watching her roll her eyes as she went up the steps to the second-story apartment, opening the door to let him in. "For the record, I'm glad you're back."

"That'd be one person," she said with a smirk, watching as he sat the box on the floor in the living room. "My mother bitches, Nathan snaps, and I snap back, and you're glad. That's a well-welcomed response from the populous of Tree Hill, let me tell you."

"Well, you did kinda just get up and leave without telling everyone, and then appear six years later with two kids. The response was bound to be hushed and disapproving," Lucas joked. "But, I _did_ talk to Nathan. He isn't dating Shannon."

"I know that. I was an idiot. Tutor girl turned into Stupid girl rather quickly."

"He'd forgive you if you would apologize."

"I'm not apologizing, Lucas. It's better this way, just to let this be, so my boys don't get hurt by his playboy nature-"

"The nature that appeared only_ after_ you left."

"So everyone keeps pointing out to me. How's Brooke?"

He shrugged noncommittally, looking at the picture of the two boys sitting on the kitchen's bar area, leaving a window looking into the living room. "Matt and Niko, right?"

"I'm surprised Nathan remembered."

"He's also right about them being adorable. They look like you. Except Matt's eyes-"

"They come from Ryan. Thankfully, that's the only thing my son got from that bastard."

"He's their father?"

"Loosely. More like sperm contributor. I don't think anyone would classify Ryan as a _father_." She turned to the box, trying to ignore his look, but when he continued to stand there, she shook her head. "I was an idiot, but I don't regret it because I refuse to say that I regret my kids. I don't. I love them with all my heart."

"I just was wondering where it all went wrong. Hales, why would _you_ of all people stay with someone like that? Someone who treated you and your sons like dirt? Especially when you knew you had something better back home."

Tears trickled down Haley's face, and she hastily wiped them away, wide brown eyes staring at Lucas. "I was planning on coming home. Did you know that? It was December, and I was so homesick…and then I found out I was pregnant and the first thing that ran through my mind was _Nathan isn't going to want me anymore_. I didn't come home because I didn't think there was anything left back here. And Ryan promised he would change, that me and the baby would be his life, and, once again, Stupid girl believed him."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pressing her in close, kissing the top of her forehead. "Oh, Hales, Nathan wouldn't have cared. He might have been angry, but, ultimately, he would have just been glad that you were back, and safe, with him. Matt would have had a father who loved him."

"He might one day get that," Haley murmured, the tears still leaving her body as she sobbed harder. "It was so hard, Luke. Going through this day in and day out, and then when Niko came…I wanted to give up and call home, but I got it in my mind that everyone would hate me for leaving their Golden Boy shattered. But…but you know what, Luke?"

"What?" he whispered softly, fingers running through her hair comfortingly.

"I _missed_ you."

He laughed, pressing another kiss on her forehead. "I missed you too, Haley James."

He helped her unload the rest of her boxes, trying to catch up on the six years he had missed of her life. In return, he filled her in on all things Tree Hill, on Nathan, on Dan, Karen…even Deb. He stayed long enough to meet her boys, home from a long day with "Nana" at the amusement park in Raleigh, helping her tuck them away in bed before leaving with a hug and a promise of dinner sometime.

And he got the feeling that she'd land on her feet. She always did.

--

"HALEY!" The word-screech was amplified times one hundred, and Haley felt like she couldn't breathe with Brooke's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Brooke…can't..breathe," Haley gasped out, shoving the girl away from her. "How'd you know-never mind. Lucas?"

"I would think you would be happy to see me, Tutor girl. But yes, Lucas Eugene Scott told me that my favorite resident runaway was back, with a little bit of baggage, of course. Where are the kids?"

"At my parents," Haley answered cautiously as Brooke entered the apartment, a slight look of disapproval on her face. "It's not magnificent Brooke, like your house; but not all of us are making millions off of being a clothing designer or a basketball star or a writer-"

"I didn't say anything, Hales. It's nice. How have you been?"

"Good. I mean, I get along fine…I'm a nurse at Tree Hill-I work for the pediatrics ward."

"That's what Lucas or Nathan or someone was saying. That's good for you-I mean, I can totally see it. I thought you'd be some kind of musician, but nurse …it fits."

"So does clothing designer, Brooke. Clothes over Bros? I thought that idea went out of your head in freshman year," Haley replied with a giggle, leading Brooke to the kitchen, giving her a bottle of water. "But I thought you were in New York."

"I needed to get away, so I bought a house down here-I mean, my friends are all here, my family. I mean, with you coming back, and Peyton…our gang is all back."

"Brooke, I'm not here to be friends. I'm here because I had no where else to go. I had no money, no friends… but if I did, I wouldn't have left L.A."

"Well, I for one am glad you're home. We missed you," the brunette replied, smiling tightly. "You have no idea how much we all missed you."

"Then Nathan shouldn't have asked me to marry him," Haley said, running a hand through her auburn locks. "But, it's in the past-and I can't take it away and I don't regret it. If I did, those two beautiful kids of mine would be regrets, and they're not."

"I bet. You have pictures?" Haley nodded, shoving the top off the box on the kitchen bar, pulling out a photo album. "How old are they?"

"Um…Matt's five, Niko's three. Um, they don't look much like their father-Matt has his eyes, but-"

"You know, that could be Nathan's kid with those eyes?" Brooke commented, finally voicing the opinion that everyone, even Haley, felt.

"Well, some days I wish he was," Haley said, her voice a bare whisper, realizing why she couldn't be around Brooke: Brooke always made her want to spill her deepest, darkest secrets, including the regret that Ryan was Matt's father, and not Nathan.

"Who knows what will happen, though. After all, this _is _Tree Hill."

"Yeah, where fledgling basketball players become NBA hotties, Broody becomes an honored and award-winning writer, and where the girl once called a slut has those people wearing her clothes," Haley said with a laugh, sinking into memories of high school days, where Rachel Gatina called Brooke a slut, and Nathan and Lucas competed for top scores in basketball games, and somehow the shy, lonely tutor girl became infamous for dating the top basketball star.

Brooke laughed, nodding her agreement, downing the last of the water. "So, Ryan was a scumbag? I know the last time we talked, you said that you thought you had found your soul mate-

"And you yelled at me because you said I already had him, and you were right. Ryan was…just a way to fill a void. It just took me six years and two children to figure that out."

"I was wrong to yell. I was just…Nathan was so upset, and when I found out that you were _seeing _someone else, it tore my heart up, and I knew that you weren't you; I knew that you weren't the Haley who left here."

"I liked the booze and I liked the feeling it gave me of being content. I learned a lot when I learned I was pregnant. The biggest thing being regret. Not in the situation, but in the actions…in what caused Matty. In the fact that he could have easily been Nathan's. There's not a day that will ever go by when I won't regret the fact that I could have had my son by a better father, and chose not to for my own sake."

"I didn't come here to make you cry," Brooke whispered, wiping the tears from her friend's cheek as Haley laughed softly. "Like I said, that can always be made up. He loves you, Hales; just remember that, okay? And the time in between you then and you now? They were all whores, and all for meaningless sex. No one could fill that space that you had of his heart."

"Not even Shannon?"

"No…she's more like his Ryan…in a weird, non transvestite sort of way." Both girls laughed, and Haley knew that she had her best girl friend back, and slowly, slowly, her world was piecing and gluing itself back together.

--

Matt watched the rain pitter-patter on the world outside, trapping him in the apartment for the day. He was supposed to be helping his mom unpack things for his and Niko's room, but they were taking a break. Haley was in the kitchen, cutting up an apple for her boys, and Matt was _supposed_ to be watching Niko, but the three-year-old was asleep on the couch, so instead his eyes were on the rain.

"Matt, what are you looking at?" Haley asked, handing him the plate of apple slices, leading him back to the couch.

"Nothing, Mama. The rain."

"The rain, huh? Anything interesting out there?"

"Mr. Natan's out there, Mama." Haley's head shot up, and she saw him, standing on the landing in between the first and second stories, looking helpless, but still ultimately hot, not moving, but forever watching her apartment.

"Matty, stay here. Watch Niko," Haley ordered, grabbing the umbrella as she left their new home, shuffling down the steps to Nathan. "What are you doing here?"

"You're wrong."

"What?" She yelled, feeling the umbrella trying to leave in the wind.

"You're wrong about the girl. There is no one. No one but you."

"Nathan, I'm not having this conversation-"

"Well, what if I don't care what you want, for once? I _want _to have this conversation, now, so we are damn well having it! Haley, there is no girl, there are no surprises…"

"I know that Nathan. I felt like an idiot afterwards-but I can't take away past conversations, and I can't take away the memories they produce. This…I think it's a bad idea. For me, for my boys."

"Why are you so sure that this friendship would fail? Why do you have so little faith in me?" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her close, hearing her gasp as the umbrella was lost to the wind, floating away. "I know what it's like to grow up with a single parent, and I know what it's like to feel like it was _your_ fault that your other parent wasn't there. And I don't want that for your boys. If I can provide something-anything- fatherly for them, why won't you let me? I won't break their hearts, and I most certainly won't break yours'. I…remember, you broke mine. I know it hurts, and I know you're fragile from Ryan, and that this would never work now…but someday. I have to hope that someday you can see what I have to offer-and what I'm willing to accept."

"Why, Nathan? Why should I?" Haley questioned, feeling the cold water trickle down her back, wanting to go inside, but curious to see if Nathan's plea was just a plea of nonreason, or if he had an explanation and was willing to fight for her.

"Because, despite what you did, and despite the years apart and the life you've had since then, I love you. _I love you_. And I love those boys. And I told myself that my ass is going to stand out here in the cold, and in the rain, and face pneumonia, until that beautiful woman tells me yes."

"That sounds wonderful Nathan," she admitted, tears that were running down her cheeks mixing with the rain. "It really does. But I don't know. I just don't know. What if-what if there's too big of a step, what if you get tired of us…"

So that was it. He had a vague sense that that was the reason she was so aloof; Ryan had eventually tired of her, and had never taken to the idea of playing family, and she was afraid to get involved with anyone else in fear of the same reaction after time.

"Then let's take baby steps, Hales. I know it's hard for you to trust me-but I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Let me prove that," He whispered, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "Let me be someone in your life."

She stood there, taking in the rain and the confession and his promise and his questions, before nodding, sobbing as she held him tightly. "Okay. Okay, Nathan…please…I need someone…I need…" He hugged her even tighter, letting the rain wash off her fears, feeling like he made some ground in the all-uphill battle for her heart.

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this _

-3 Doors Down, _It's Not My Time_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **This is Home

**Rating:**T for cursing/situations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _One Tree Hill_, or the Switchfoot song This is Home_,_ which I used for the title and lyrics for this chapter

**Chapter Summary:** "It's enough. And did I tell you welcome home"

**Word Count**:4900

**Author's Notes:**I've finished writing this story. Yay for me, I know. It's only five chapters long, with the possibility of an epilogue (good idea or no? Your opinions are always welcome). Thank you for the reviews for chapter four, and enjoy chapter five. **PLEASE REVIEW!** It makes my day.

**Five: I Don't Need You Anymore**

_**Months Later**_

Storms brought the best for Haley, but they also brought the worst.

It was storming when she realized her life could be better, it was storming when she delivered both of her boys, and it was storming when she and Nathan became friends again.

However, it was also storming when Ryan contacted Haley again.

She was five hours through a night shift in the ER of Tree Hill Memorial, just because one of the other nurses had asked her to. The nurse had a family emergency, and since Haley understood about those, she offered her services free of charge.

"Haley, do you have the charts for Mr. Milligan?" another nurse asked, and she nodded, searching through the stack she was working on filing before handing the nurse a thick file. "Stupid hypochondriac. Comes in for a cut from his shaver-Doctor Landry's getting tired of seeing his face."

Haley laughed, an easy smile gracing her face. It was easy to smile; her boys were having a sleepover at Brooke's, Nathan was going to come pick her up at seven because her Escape was in the shop. She had told him that she could take the bus, but he had been insistent. He didn't seem to like the fact that she could _possibly_ get cold waiting for the bus in a rain shower.

"Thinking deep thoughts, Haley?" Anna asked with a smile, and Haley turned to her, nodding, obviously embarrassed. "About Nathan?" _Everyone_ at the hospital-especially in the pediatrics wing-knew about her friendship with Nathan Scott. They all wanted hookups, even though she had made it perfectly clear that Nathan was off-limits to all of them.

"Nathan is being kind and getting up and getting me this morning, that's all. He worries. I think he has problems with being a little possessive," Haley replied.

"He wanted to marry you, Haley, of course he's a little possessive," Anna said, "Of both you and the boys?"

"He loves them. I worry, though, because if something goes sour, my boys might suffer. Matt's so attached, and Nathan willingly does everything he can with them. He watches them when I'm at work, he takes them to school, he takes to them to his practice, he-"

"Sounds like the perfect man, so why haven't you gobbled him up yet?" Anna inquired, clearly looking for some gossip. What Haley didn't know was that the nursing staff was taking bets on how long it'd take their cruelly-fated nurse and the hot basketball star to get together; even some of the doctors had gotten in on the action. Anna's day ended exactly eleven hours from now, so she really, _really_ needed some sign.

Haley sighed. "I just broke up with the father of my children a couple months ago. Do I really need a relationship now?"

"Yes! You weren't really in love with Ryan, let alone dating him, so technically, it's be awhile since you've gotten any, and I'm sure Nathan will adequately suffice-"

"That's not what I would _ever_ want him for." She stopped talking, slowly realizing that she had acknowledged that she _wanted_ Nathan. "If anything, that would just get me pregnant again, and I do not need a third child without a father, so there will be no sex until I have a ring on my finger."

"Ha! But you do want to marry him!"

"Maybe, eventually. I mean, technically, it's pretty much been my future, I think. I just had…a couple of bumps in the road," Haley answered evenly, finishing the last file in her hand. "Oh, and about that bet? You aren't winning."

She closed the file she finished, giving the pouting nurse a smile as she walked off.

--

Haley moved the pins from her hair, shaking her head slightly to loosen the curls trapped in a bun for the long ten hour shift. She put her raincoat over her scrubs, checking her cell phone, smiling at the text Brooke had sent her, about her boys. It was nice having friends around that actually didn't mind looking after her boys; she got free babysitting and she didn't have to worry that the babysitter might be doing something he or she shouldn't be.

She was walking out the lobby, a smile on her face as she saw Nathan's truck.

"Hales?"

Her eyes widened as she heard the voice, the gravely, scratched, harsh voice that she thought was somewhere back in California. She let out a small breath, her back straightening as the tension crackled within her body. She turned, anger clearly showing on her face as she faced Ryan. "How did you find me?"

"Your friend at the hospital, Leah. She's a good lay; tells me anything I want," he replied, trying to make her jealous.

"I'm sure the bitch is," Haley snapped, turning to her former flame. "Is there some reason you came for your little _visit_?"

"I want you home, where you belong." He stepped forward, his hand coming out to caress her cheek. She grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tight.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was soft, but it reeked of hate. "Do it and it will be the last thing you do, Ryan. I don't want you touching me, being near me, or having anything to do with me. I want you to leave me alone; you owe me that much for sticking with your stupid ass. And stay away from Matt and Niko, or I will bury you myself."

"They're my sons too…"

She laughed harshly, shaking her head. "Your sons? You actually have to be present and responsible for them for you to be anything like their father. _Your_ boys hate you. Matt was starving for your attention, and you just ignored him. You aren't their father, and you never will be. So go back to your whore and your drinking and your lifestyle and leave us alone." She pushed him away, trying to walk past, but his hand reached out again, this time bypassing the sweet gesture of an affectionate cheek caress to tighten around her neck, cutting off her air.

"Listen to me, _Haley_, you will be coming back with me. You will get _our_ boys and you will _come_ back home, or I will make life here hell for you. I will bring all the charges in this world down on you and when I'm through, those boys will hate their mom worse than you think they hate me. Do you understand me?"

"I suggest you get your hand off of her before I call the cops."

And there was her own White Knight, seemingly towering over Ryan, who's eyes were wide in fear and realization that there was someone he couldn't bully around. He was used to getting his way with Haley because he was about a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier (though some of that was the belly he was forming because of the outrageous amount of alcohol he consumed on a day-to-day basis).

A sneer replaced the wide eye look of fear, and Ryan spat out, "You in for a good lay, too?"

Nathan shoved him once, a hard push that was then followed by a fantastic right-hook that sent Ryan stumbling back before falling onto his butt in the middle of the lobby, everyone looking at him with a humiliating mix of amusement and disgust. That's when Haley realized they had all heard his previous comment.

"You are a real asshole, you know that? Coming in here, embarrassing not only yourself but me as well," Haley said harshly, helping the man up. That's when she smelled it, the alcohol that clung to his clothes and the air around him. She shook her head, turning to ignore him. "You surely aren't worth it."

"I'm not worth it?" he screamed, his voice slurring as he stumbled around. "_I'm_ not the one that would open her legs for anyone-or anything-that walked by. _I'm_ not the one who didn't know what birth control was. _I'm_ not the one who wanted to replace _him_-" he gave a sneaking glance to Nathan-"so quickly that I went out and screwed whatever I could. _You _are _my _whore and _my_ slut and _I_ want you back! And if you don't come I'll get _my_ kids and you will never see them again-"

Before he could finish, Nathan had Ryan against a wall, his forearm against the man's trachea, cutting off his breath. "If you _ever_ talk to her like that again, I will kill you with my bare hands," he snarled as the thinner man gasped for breath. He pressed harder, a wicked smile on his face, and Haley briefly thought about letting Nathan continuing the pressure, considering Ryan's alcohol consumption and the pack-a-day of Marlboros he went through, he could be dead (or permanently brain damaged, which wasn't _exactly_ bad, either), in less than five minutes.

But she couldn't. She reached out a pale hand, placing it on Nathan's forearm. "Stop, Nate."

"I can end this now, Haley. I can-"

"I don't want you charged for murder on my account," she replied. "Please. He's the kids' father. _Please_, Nathan, let him go. Let's go."

"But, Haley-"

"No, Nathan. _Let's go_."

He let his arm up, slowly, Ryan fumbling and sliding down the wall to once again sit on his butt, wheezing softly as he begged air to return to him. Nathan gave him a final, pitying look before turning back to Haley. "Should we go now?"

She nodded, uncomfortable, and without sparring a final glance to the man beneath her, she left, her escape already blooming in her head.

--

She shoved the clothes into the cheap bag, her eyes alight with pain and fear and disappointment. She paused a moment to shove some hair behind her ear, then started again with Niko's clothes. She needed to do this quickly, before she went and picked the boys up from Brooke, so they could go from there.

She wasn't sure where they were heading, but she knew it was a long way from _here. _A long way from Ryan.

_But also a long way from Nathan and Brooke and Lucas and your __**family**_ she reminded herself, causing a stray tear to fall down her cheek. She didn't want to leave; she had gotten comfortable to Tree Hill, to these people, to her apartment and the love these people had for her and her kids.

She couldn't stay. That much was made up in her mind. She couldn't let Ryan try to take her kids; she couldn't let him find her again.

So she would leave and not make the mistake of forming friendships again. She'd stay gone until the boys were grown, then maybe, maybe, she'd face the consequences of her actions and return home. _Maybe_.

She zipped up the suitcase, looking around the apartment to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important. All the boys' clothes were packed. All their favorite toys were in the car, along with the gaming console Nathan had given them. All her precious jewelry was safely tucked away in her purse beside her check book, her credit cards, and all their information.

With one last look at the apartment, she shut the door, a tear splattering on the ground as a final goodbye.

--

She drove. It was raining, hard, and thunder and lightening struck in the sky above as she followed I-40 up towards Virginia. The boys were asleep in the backseat, blankets wrapped around them. They had complained when she told them they had to leave, but as Haley told them softly about their father, Matt got Niko to stop crying and settled down, even helping her with directions at one point.

Her phone began vibrating as Saosin filled the car. "You're not alone, there is more to this I know…" played quietly as she picked up the sleek silver contraption, eyes darting to the ID-_Mom and Dad_- before she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? We went to the apartment and saw the note and-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't give us any of that crap, Haleybop. Sorry won't cut it this time!" her mother called, and she could hear her father vaguely trying to calm the woman down. "Haley, just tell us where you are. We can bring you back, help you out. Please baby-"

"He's going to try and take my kids, Mom. I won't let him take my kids!" Haley snapped, turning on the blinker as she saw a sign for a motel. "Listen, I'll call you when I get where I'm going. This won't be like last time. I'll keep in touch. But I can't stay and you know it. I've got to go." She snapped the phone shut as she swung into a parking spot, her breathing heavy as she sat behind the wheel, resting her head against it.

"Momma?" Matt's quiet voice called, and she turned, looking at his young face. "Did Dad find us?"

"Yes, baby," she whispered, giving him a sad smile. "I know you liked Tree Hill, but we'll find someplace else, someplace just as good. I promise you, baby."

"Momma, I want Nathan. Nathan can fix this."

His words made tears start to fall, big dollops of saltiness that flooded down her face until they took a dive off the tear-streaked cheeks, landing below on legs and seat. "I do, too, baby. Me too."

He nodded, giving her a smile. "I'll get Nicky awake if you-"

"How was I so blessed?" she whispered, grabbing the cash from her purse as she exited the vehicle, towards the front entrance.

An old woman was sitting at the counter, her feet propped up and a gossip rag in her hands. "Can I help you, honey?" she asked kindly, putting the magazine down as Haley approached.

"I need a two-bed room for the night."

"Number twelve's open. It'll be sixty-four for the night, though." Haley nodded, shoving the money towards the woman, who gave her a key. "You gotta be out by three tomorrow afternoon." She nodded, taking the key and running back to the car, feeling the rain soak through her clothes as she finally reached it. She opened the door, reaching in to undo Niko's car seat, smiling at Matt as he reached over to help her.

"I'm going to get Niko in first, and then I'll come get you, all right?"

"Momma, I can walk by my-"

"No, Matt. It's raining really hard out here, so just stay until I come get you, all right?" she said, exasperated, and Matt nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Momma. Please don't yell," he whimpered, and she shook her head, kissing his forehead.

"I wasn't trying to yell, Matty. I'm sorry. Ssssh; let me get Niko inside and we'll talk about this as soon as I get you inside, okay, baby?" He nodded, and she pulled Niko out, running towards the motel's covered walkway. She was shivering; it was mid-December and all she had on was her thin raincoat. The boys were bundled up nice and warm, but she hadn't taken the time to get herself ready.

She opened the door to the room, making a face at the nastiness of the room. She set Niko on the bed, smiling at him. "I want you to stay here, Niko, okay? Get your coat off and curl up underneath the covers. I'll be back in a minute."

She kissed his forehead, a strained smile on her face, before going back out to the rain. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and neck, but she ignored it as her eyes narrowed, searching for the Escape. She finally found it, flinging open the door, ready to grab Matt and run.

Except when she reached in, she came up with thin air. Her eyes widened, and she looked inside, whispering the word "Matt" as she searched, hands pressing into the fabric. She slammed the door, looking around, the rain preventing her from seeing even two feet in front of him. "MATT!" She screamed, her tears intermingling with the rain soaking her face. "Matthew! Matty!"

She ran towards the room, hoping, praying, that Matt just didn't listen to her, and followed her to the room. "Matt?" she called, opening the door, jumping. Nathan Scott was there, handing her son a towel. He turned when he heard her voice, and the look of disappointment and hurt on his face made her flinch. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" he replied incredulously. "I'm bringing you back home because that's where you belong. Home, with me and Lucas and Brooke and your parents and that hospital." He tossed a towel to her, and she simply held it.

"I have to leave, Nathan. You must understand-"

"No! You're running scared. You're letting that asshole scare you away, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"How'd you find us?"

"The look on your face after you saw him at the hospital-you were terrified. I followed you home, watched you, and then followed you here. Like I said, I'm not letting you run away from us again."

"So you thought it would be okay to take my son? Do you know how scared I was? I couldn't find him, and I thought he had run off or was kidnapped by Ryan or-" He hugged her tight, forgetting her wet clothes and the fact that he was supposed to be mad at her and simply kept her tight against him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing her temple. "I'm so sorry, Haley. I wasn't thinking. I-he just looked cold and I thought you were in here. Come home."

"I can't, Nathan. What if-what if he gets them? What if he-"

"He won't. I promise."

She shook her head, pushing away from him. "No, you can't promise that. You can't. Matt, Niko, let's go. Nathan, don't try to follow us-"

"Haley, you're coming home. You don't need to run and disappear for six years-don't. I can't handle that. I mean, I know we promised to be friends but you must know I see you as more and I can't stand to see you leave me again. So stay, and we'll fight. You won't be alone, never. He wants a battle, well, we'll put up a hell of a fight. Just-come home. Please, come home." His voice was low, pleading, and she could barely make out the tears running down his face.

"Nathan-" she argued, pressing two fingers on his lips to silence him, shaking her head, glancing to her boys.

"Please, Momma," Matt whined from the bed. "I wanna go back to Tree Hill. To Nana and Granpa and Brookie and Lucas."

"Yeah, Momma! Back!" Niko added in, earning himself a warm smile and a hair ruffle from his brother. She bit her lip, turning back to Nathan, who was using those damnable blue eyes to plead with her.

"Please, Haley," he murmured, kissing her fingers. "Don't leave me alone again. I can't stand it."

She nodded, pressing her forehead into his. "All right. All right. We'll go back home. But if I lose my kids, I will never talk to you again."

He took the towel from her, wrapping it around her body. "You're freezing," he commented, a big smile gracing his face.

"I was in a hurry-forgot my jacket," she whispered, moving from the comfort of his arms to sit by her kids. "Matt, Niko, you guys okay?"

"A little wet, Momma, but we're fine," Matt said he eyed the two adults. "Where daddy?"

"What?" Haley questioned, a little confused. Matthew had never asked for his father.

"You're upset. Daddy cause. Where is he?"

Haley leaned down so that they were nose to nose, grinning at him. "You know, you're freaky-smart for a five year old," she told him, tickling his tummy. He giggled, his own smile matching his mother's. "Daddy said some mean things to me, but Nathan was there to help. Don't worry about him, all right?"

"But he made you sad."

"I know, but Mommy will be happy soon. It's just that his words hurt. What do we say about words?" She turned her glance to Niko, who clapped excitedly, though exhausted.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Matt recited, and Haley nodded, leaning in to kiss his forehead, so thankful she had the two.

--

His dreams that night were of a wife and kids. Specifically, of Haley and Matt and Niko. As his car followed the Escape back on wet roads, the heavy rain now reduced to a gentle sprinkle, he thought on his dreams. He wanted that life; he hated being known as the playboy, as the guy who couldn't commit to a relationship. He _could_, it's just that last time he did, he got burned, and burned badly. And the time before that, as well.

He turned up his music, trying to drive the memories and the thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus, just like he did before a game. He had a plan to help Haley, and he needed to enact it before they got back to Tree Hill and Haley would want to know what he was up to.

He hit five on his speed dial, the number for his lawyer, Jason Shenandoah, prepared for a battle with the man. He might be a tough-as-nails lawyer who would at first scoff at the idea he had planned, but he would help. Nathan paid him enough to help.

"Hello? Nathan? You realize it's like nine? I just got in-" a tired voice whispered, and Nathan laughed.

"I need you to draw up custody papers."

"What?"

"I have a friend who has two sons. Her husband's harassing her, threatening to take her kids. I want papers for him to sign over custody. I also need dirt on him. Any kind of dirt."

"Nathan, as your lawyer, I have to advise against-"

"And as the person who almost single-handedly doubles your income for the year, you can do this for me. Please."

"This woman and her kids must be pretty special if you're threatening my pay," Jason smarted off. "What if he has no dirt?"

"He's a jackass; he has dirt," Nathan replied confidently. "His name is Ryan Lilburn, from Los Angeles."

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Haley James."

"All right; give me a couple hours. I'll call you when I have things ready."

"Okay. Thanks, Jason; you don't how much I owe you-"

"Just keep telling yourself that when bonus time comes around," Jason replied, and after Nathan's chuckle, he closed his cell phone, tossing it onto the seat beside him. Haley would kill him for doing this, but, he thought ruefully, maybe in a good way.

Inside her own car, Haley took a deep breath as they passed the sign for the Tree Hill city limits, heading towards the other side, where Brooke's house was. Nathan had convinced her to stay with her best friend for the next couple of days, and Brooke had instantly agreed, not knowing the circumstance, and, more importantly, not caring. When she had heard that Haley might leave again, she had instantly offered her home to help.

Brooke was waiting in her driveway when the two cars pulled into it, and she forced herself to walk slowly towards the Escape, forcing herself to keep her anger in check.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye," she said to Haley, who shrugged.

"I was gonna call when I got somewhere permanent," Haley tried to explain feebly. She breathed a sigh of relief when Brooke laughed and hugged her tight.

"When are you going to learn that this is home?" Brooke asked, tightening her hug as she felt Haley's tears.

--

Ryan was out of smokes and it pissed him off. Usually, Haley got them for him, but she-and his money-had run off months ago. He had to hire a private investigator to find her so he could have some money again.

Now, she was coming home. He knew she wouldn't risk those damn kids. He hated those kids; he had tried to talk her into getting an abortion both times, and both times she ignored him like he was just some piece of trash to be trampled on. He would teach her!

He opened the door to the crummy motel, his eyes widening in fear as he was pushed back by Nathan Scott, holding a bunch of papers in his hand. "You will sign these."

Ryan laughed, a harsh, snort-like laugh. "What makes you think I am going to do anything you say?"

"Because if you don't, the police are about five minutes away, waiting to arrest you on twelve counts of drug possession and two counts of assault and battery and attempted murder extended from that hit and run that left little twelve-year-old Annie Wharton paralyzed from waist down. I will bring you down like you threatened Haley, and I will make you pay. Prison's not a pleasant place, and I have friends there that will make your life a living hell. It's not nice to be the prison bitch, and you will be. So sign the damn papers."

Nathan's hand gripped Ryan's throat tighter, until the man's harsh breathing was cut off, a dangerous look in his stormy blue eyes. "Sign. The. Damn. Papers."

The man nodded, reaching for the pen and signing where Nathan directed. "You keep the bitch and those brats. They're not worth it," Ryan gasped as Nathan let up on his neck, stumbling and fumbling to sit on crummy floor.

"That's where you're wrong, Ryan; they _are_ worth it. Very much so. And when they're my family, I'll make sure everyone knows how much they're worth it."

He left the motel then, heading towards Jason's office, hands clutching the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white, mostly from the anger at Ryan's words. How dare he think Haley and the boys weren't valuable. They were something that any other man would be proud to call family; he didn't understand why Ryan couldn't understand that.

It was later, nearly nine, when his doorbell rang. He was nursing a brandy, watching a rerun of highlights from his game two nights before. He set the brandy down, huffing and puffing as he got out of his chair, going towards the front door. He opened it, Haley hurdling inside, hugging him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered, her arms tightening around him. "I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing, Haley. I wanted to do this for you, and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't have any reason to run away-" Her kiss came out of nowhere, a chaste thing planted on his lips in the heat of the moment. Just as his eyes closed, as his hands wrapped around her waist, she pulled away, eyes wide, terrified.

"I shouldn't have done that," she whispered, eyes searching his, and he smiled.

'"But I wanted you to," he replied, trying to pull her back.

She nodded, pulling further away. "Haley-" he tried again, and she shook her head.

"I love you, but that's all I can give you right now. I'm sorry."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "It's enough. And did I tell you welcome home?"

"No, but thank you. I'm glad to finally be back."

_This is home  
Now I'm finally  
where I belong  
(where I belong)  
Yeah this is home  
I've been searching  
for a place of my own  
Now I found it  
Maybe this is home  
Yeah, this is home  
_Switchfoot, _This is Home_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **This is Home

**Rating:**T for cursing/situations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _One Tree Hill_, or the Switchfoot song This is Home_,_ which I used for the title.

**Chapter Summary:** _After all, this was home._

**Word Count**:2000

**Author's Notes: **By popular demand, I have the epilogue. It's not as good as I would like it to be, and all things fluffy and innocent and happy, but i thought it was cute. So, I'm thinking about posting two new OTH stories: **a one-shot called "Homecoming" and a longer story that does not have a title. Neither is completed and probably won't be posted for awhile, but if you would like a synopsis/ small preview of either (or both), feel free to pm me or email me at thewriter07(at)yahoo(dot)com . **BTW, it goes a year and a half, two years, three years, and ten years later.

**Epilogue: Through the Years**

"You having fun?" Nathan asked Matt, handing him a hotdog as he sat between the boys. Matt was trying to concentrate on the football game in front of him. "Matt?"

Matt looked up at Nathan, a genuine grin on his face. "Thank you for taking me, Nathan. Me and Niko-we don't ever get to do this; well, except with you. But yeah, I'm having a good time." He sat back, his brand new jersey making a noise as it rubbed against the cushioned sheet. Nathan had begged Haley to let him take the boys to the game alone, and he hoped he didn't make her suspicious. He had something very important to ask the boys, and he didn't want her to spoil it.

"So…you like me, right? I'm okay?"

Matt turned to Nathan again, his face scrunching in confusion. "Yeah, of course. You…is it sad to say that you're more a father than mine? Isn't that sad? What did I do to make my dad not like me?"

"Kiddo, you did nothing. Your father doesn't realize how great you are, okay? I don't ever want to hear you think him being an as…mean has anything to do with you," Nathan responded, picking the six year old (nearly seven!) and settling him in his lap, moving Niko closer. This was it-this was what he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

He was sure.

"Matt?" The boy once again turned to Nathan, and he hugged the boy close one last time before putting him back in his own chair. God, you had to love the boxes.

He reached into his pocket, finally finding the velvety box containing Haley's ring, and handed it to the young boy, who flipped the blue top open, his eyes widening. "What is it?" he asked innocently, showing Niko.

"I want your Mom to marry me. I want to become your dad."

"This ring does that?" Nathan laughed, and shook his head, and Matt looked down, obviously ashamed. Nathan's laughter stopped, and he stood, kneeling in front of the boy. "You think I'm stupid?"

"No, no, no never, Matthew. I would never think that. You are the smartest boy I know…not stupid. The ring kinda-it helps the process. We have to have a wedding, and get a license, and _then_ we'll be married. But I want to give her this ring to tell her that I want that with her…" he slowed, making sure Matt was understanding.

"Why you askin' me if you give Momma the ring to marry her?"

"Because I want to make sure it's okay with you boys. Because if it isn't, that's okay too, but, I'd really like for you and your mom and Niko to become my family," Nathan explained, and Matt nodded his head fervently.

"Yes, yes. I want to be your family. And Niko too. And Momma. Please, I'll do anything…"

Nathan hugged the boy tight, opening the embrace when Niko touched his arm. He soothed Matt, who was still pleading that he'd do _anything_ to be Nathan's family. "Sssh, baby, sssh. You don't have to beg; I'll be your family for nothing," he promised, kissing the boys' head. "I want to be your family."

--

"Mama?" Haley looked up, smiling at her eldest son as he came into the small room.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, turning in the wedding dress, letting out a breath as he smiled. "Good? Brooke did a good job?"

"You look beautiful, Mama," Matt answered earnestly, pulling on his own tuxedo. "What do I do?"

"You walk me down the aisle, silly," Haley said, taking his hand, kissing his forehead. "You take me from the back of the church towards your daddy."

"Mama, Nathan's not my father," Matt said, and Haley stiffened. In two years, she had had to deal with various attempts by Ryan to get his children back, but after the third judge ruled in favor of Haley retaining custody-and upheld the legality of the custodial papers he had signed-, he had given up, and the last time Haley had heard from him, he was somewhere in California

, drunk off his ass.

"Matt, I've told you before…remember when we sat down and talked? Just because Nathan didn't help make you, doesn't mean he's not your father. He's the man who has taken care of you, and who loves you…"

"He hasn't said I can call him Dad…so he's not my father yet…"

"Oh, baby, I think he thought you knew that it was okay. I think Nathan will be so proud if you call him Dad," Haley whispered in her son's ear, kissing his forehead.

"Haley James, you better not be wrinkling that dress!" Brooke called as she entered the room, hugging Matt tight as he hugged her tight. "Matty, you making sure your mom's gorgeous?"

"I'm walkin' her down the aisle," Matt replied with a big smile. "But isn't she pretty?"

Haley blushed bright red, looking down at the ground. "Do you think Nathan will like it?" she whispered, and Brooke nodded.

"Haley, Nathan's going to flip when he sees you. Does he have Niko with him?"

"I think so. Either he does or my parents do. I can't believe this is happening…"

And she truly couldn't. It had started off as a friendship, Nathan coming over, babysitting, watching a movie, or them going to his huge house, letting him cook them meals, take the kids to the ridiculously huge indoor pool or the basketball court, going on trips with Brooke and Lucas to the amusement part, and somehow it had changed to solo dates at fancy restaurants (or McDonalds, if he had picked her up after a particularly brutal day at work) and going to parties hosted by his teammates and friends (those were obvious things the kids couldn't go to).

She remembered the first time they kissed. They were at the beach, staying at his parent's beach house with the kids at the beginning of August, before Matt started the first grade. Nathan and Haley sat on the beach, eyes on the kids as they played closer to the water, Matthew helping his little brother build a sandcastle on top of the snoozing Brooke (who had just conveniently been covered by the sand), and their eyes caught and they leaned in…

And that was that. A simple, maybe five-second-long kiss that led to the rest of their lives. A kiss that perpetuated Haley to move in with him when the apartment's rent got the best of her. A kiss that perpetuated the question being popped at Christmas six months ago. It truly was **the** kiss that started the rest of her life.

"Mama?" She smiled down at Matt, taking his small hand. "Will Ryan try to take us again when you marry Nathan?"

"What? Honey-"

" 'Cause it seems like every time we're happy, he ruins it," Matt whispered, and Haley nodded, sadly, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"Not today, baby. Daddy will protect you now. Remember what he said when he told you we were marrying and that he was gonna be your dad? He said he wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to you, or Niko, or me, and he won't. He's going to show you what being a daddy is really like-"

"No, the first time he told me he was going to marry you, we were at the football game and he showed me that," the seven-year-old replied, his hand brushing Haley's engagement ring. A 1.6 carat princess cut diamond with another carat of small diamonds running down the platinum band that Haley remembered from those many years ago.

"Haley?" the wedding planner interrupted, and the girl straightened up, looking at the older woman. "It's time."

"Um…okay. Yeah, okay," Haley whispered, looking to Brooke, who smiled, squeezing Haley's hand as she picked up the bouquet of white lilies and roses, giving it to the bride. "I'm..oh, God, I don't know if I can do this."

"Sssh, you can. You look great. You look beautiful. You're going to knock him off his feet. Let's go, super mom, time to make you a wife."

Haley took Matt's hand, walking slowly down the steps of the building towards the stone-lined and petal-filled pathway that went towards Nathan and the gazebo on the edge of the lake. It looked beautiful at sunset, beautifully decorated with flowers. "Matt, I'm not ready," she whispered to her son as Brooke started down the path, towards the gazebo where Nathan and Lucas stood.

"Momma, you've been ready for forever," Matt whispered back, kissing her hand and as the bridal march started, and people stood and turned to the archway where Haley was standing. She took a breath, and a step, her eyes finally meeting the beautiful blue of her husband's.

And she knew this was right.

--

Niko rested his head against his brother's shoulder, letting the eight-year-old rub his shoulder. "It's all right, Nicky. Mom's going to be fine," the boy said, trying to focus on his math homework as the nurses and doctors passed him and his brother. They had called Brooke, Lucas, and the grandparents, but none had made it to the hospital yet.

"Matt? Niko?" the boys looked up, grins crossing their faces when Nathan came towards them. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, Dad," Matt replied, putting his homework down. "How's mom?"

"She's doing good, but…there's something I want to show you." He offered his hands to each boy, who took them, following their father down the hall to a room with a big viewing window, little baby cribs lined up in front of it. "See the two right in front? The pink and blue-the pink has a thumb in her mouth?" Matt and Niko both nodded. "That's Lucy Brooke and Cooper Lucas Scott.'

"That's them? Really?" Matt whispered, smiling at the wrinkly little swathes of fabric.

"Really, that's them, boys. That's the newest addition of our family."

--

The fifty or so people in the banquet hall laughed as Matt recalled the story of his mom and dad yelling over the appropriate color to the nursery for the babies. "I've never seen them act like children as much as they did that day," the seventeen-year-old said. "I wasn't really sure who were the adults and who were the kids." The room was filled with laughter again, and he turned his attention to his parents, sitting at one of the front table, raising his glass of sparkling cider. "But, in all seriousness, here's to you, Mom, and Dad, for ten years together. Mom, you've always been my rock, my solid ground, and the greatest woman I've ever known." Haley's eyes were tearing, and she raised her glass to the man that stood on the stage. "And Dad…you know how much you've done to make me who I am. You…you are indescribable. You came into that house twelve years ago and did one thing my real dad never bothered with: making me feel wanted. You two deserve each other, and you deserve the best that life has to offer. Happy Tenth Anniversary."

The crowd clapped, and Nathan and Haley stood, pride all over their faces. Matt stepped off the stage, giving them both a hug. Nathan couldn't believe that in a few short months, his oldest boy would be departing to college in California, so far away from their family.

But it would be all right, Nathan knew, as he hugged Matt tight. It would always be all right, because he'd return to Tree Hill.

After all, this was home.


End file.
